


Frozen Zootopia

by KathyPrior42



Category: Frozen (2013), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Anna and Elsa decide to visit Zootopia and soon meet up with Judy and Nick. Funny moments ensue.





	Frozen Zootopia

It was another beautiful day in the city of Zootopia. Tall buildings of many colors reached up to the blue sky. The city was filled with cars, restaurants, office buildings and parks. It looked like any other place that one would imagine a utopia would look like. However, if one took a closer look, they would be in for a surprise; for in this city, there were animals of various species, living the lives of humans. They even wore clothing and talked like humans. Ironically, there were no humans living here…or at least that was the case most of the time. On this day, however, there was a group of people with a couple of animals gathered in front of an ice cream shop.  
“Wow, look at this place! I have never seen anything like it!” A teenage girl with brownish red hair in two braids was admiring the city around her. She wore a dark blue dress over a light blue shirt. “Yes indeed, Anna. It is nothing like the villages and the castle back home.” Elsa, a white haired woman wearing a sparkly ice colored dress was talking to Anna, her younger sister. 

A small snowman walked around with a cloud of snow above his head. Elsa, who had the power to manipulate ice and snow, had created the snowman called Olaf and put the cloud above him so he would not melt. Olaf was not worried in the slightest. On the contrary, he was perfectly at ease in the sunny weather. “Yes, it is finally summer!” he exclaimed. “Are there any beaches around here? There must be some in a place like this.” Judy, a small gray bunny wearing a police uniform looked surprised. “How can a snowman be comfortable with summer? Why does Elsa have magic, but her sister doesn’t?” Nick, an orange fox wearing a green shirt and blue tie looked over at her with a smile. “I don’t know, Judy,” he said. “Why can we talk and that animal over there cannot?” Nick, pointed to a reindeer who was trying to eat Olaf’s carrot nose. “No, Sven” said his owner who was holding him back. Kristoff had blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt, dark blue pants and boots. Some of the passerby were staring at Sven and whispering: “Where did that animal come from? Why isn’t the reindeer wearing any clothes?” Sven looked a little embarrassed. “It is alright, buddy,” said Kristoff to Sven. “This is a strange place. We are just visiting.” 

Anna looked over at Judy and asked, “Wait, is that a bunny?” 

“Why it is a bunny,” said Kristoff. "Oh, she is so cute!"

Judy stepped back. “Um…just so you are aware… a bunny can call another bunny ‘cute’, but when someone else does it…” An embarrassed Anna covered her mouth and Kristoff’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry” Kristoff said. “Oh it’s okay,” said Judy, brushing the problem aside. “I already explained it to Clawhauser the other day,” she said looking behind her. A fat cheetah wearing a blue police officer uniform was walking down the street. He waved at the group and then ate a donut. 

“So” asked Elsa, breaking the awkward silence. “Anyone want to get ice cream? I have a shop down the street.” She pointed to a snowflake sign that read “Elsa’s ice cream: a sweet treat to let your worries go.” “Oh, there is another ice cream shop over there,” said Anna. She pointed to a place with a sign that said “Jumbo’s ice cream”. “Oh, I don’t recommend going to that store” said Judy, who was eating carrots. “Jumbo is often in a bad mood and sometimes…” but Anna ignored her and walked inside. “Well, I am going to stay out here,” said Judy. “I don’t want to go in there after how he treated Nick the last time… hey!” Sven had pulled Judy’s carrots from her paws and happily ate them. “No Sven,” Kristoff. Scolded. “What did I tell you about stealing someone’s food?” He looked apologetically at Judy. “Sorry about that,” Kristoff said to Judy. “It’s alright,” said Judy. “I will just get ice cream instead.” Before she went inside, Judy asked, “How did Sven know that I had those carrots?” Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. Judy saw Nick causally walk into the ice cream shop with a smile on his face. ‘That crazy fox’ Judy thought. ‘Seems like he always has tricks up his sleeve.’ She sighed and then walked in with her new friends. 

In the shop, there was an elephant wearing a hat and a beige colored apron. He said in a tired voice, “Welcome to Jumbo’s ice cream, may I take your order?” Then he saw the group and said, “What are those things doing here?” Jumbo glanced at Nick, Anna, Olaf and Elsa. Kristoff and Steven were waiting outside. “Oh, these are my human friends,” said Judy. “And I believe you remember Nick?” The elephant muttered in disapproval, “How could I forget?”

“Anyway,” said Anna, “I would like—“

“We have a right to not serve customers,” said Jumbo, glancing at a sign on the counter. 

“Who do you think we are?” asked Elsa.

“I am not sure, but your kind seems savage to me,” he replied.

“We are humans, not monsters!” exclaimed Anna. 

“You don’t seem to fit predator or prey,” said Jumbo. “Are you some kind of demented monkey?” 

“Well, we evolved from monkeys from what I learned,” said Anna. Jumbo looked at Judy and said, “Well from what I can tell, monkeys are innocent creatures that eat fruit and plants, but humans are predators, so I would suggest you take your friends and the fox out of here.” Ice appeared in Elsa’s clenched fist. “I am going to take someone else out very soon!” growled Elsa. “Calm down, Elsa,” said Anna, holding her sister’s arm. The ice power faded and Elsa crossed her arms. 

“Ohh Ohh! I am not an animal! Can I get ice cream?” asked a cheerful Olaf. 

“Who is talking?” asked Jumbo.

“Down here,” said Olaf. Jumbo looked down and stared. “Is that a talking snowman?” he asked in disbelief. “How is a snowman out here and… never mind,” Jumbo said rubbing his head. After a moment, Jumbo sighed. “Just order what you want. Those elephants are waiting in line. The bunny and the snowman can go first.” 

“I would like some vanilla ice cream in a cone please,” said Olaf. Jumbo handed ice cream to Olaf and the snowman happily walked outside. “Hey Judy,” said Nick. “Are you going to get any carrot flavored ice cream?” Judy rolled her eyes. “Do you think that because I am a bunny, that I will always get things that are carrot flavored?” “I don’t know,” answered Nick. “It is up to you.” Judy looked at the list of flavors and asked, “Do you have any carrot flavored ice cream?” “Yes,” said Jumbo as he scooped up light orange ice cream. “A cone or a bowl?” “Um... bowl please,” said Judy. “One scoop or two?” “Two scoops” said Judy. Judy got her ice cream and went outside to eat. “What would you like,” Jumbo asked Nick. Nick looked at the flavors and a light purple ice cream caught his eye. “Is that blueberry flavor?” Nick asked. “Yes,” said Jumbo. “I will have two scoops of blueberry ice cream in a bowl please,” said Nick. “Two scoops it is,” said Jumbo, handing Nick his treat. “Does anyone know what Kristoff would like?” asked Anna. Kristoff looked in and said, “I would like strawberry ice cream in a cone please,” he said and then he went back out to watch Sven. “There is your answer,” said Elsa. Anna and Elsa both ordered chocolate and went outside to join the others. Just as the group reached the door, Elsa conjured up a snowball and threw it at the elephant’s head. “Ack!” yelled Jumbo as the elephant children in the room laughed at him. Regaining his banal attitude, he asked, “Welcome to Jumbo’s ice cream. May I take your order?” 

After they all finished their desserts, the group thought about what activities to do next. “I have an idea,” said Nick. “How about we teach these lovely humans how to drive?” “You mean driving a sleigh?” asked Kristoff. “No, driving a car,” replied Nick. “That sounds like fun!” said Anna with a smile on her face. Elsa was more hesitant. “Are you sure?” she asked. “I don’t think we are old enough. Surely it is dangerous.” “Don’t worry, Elsa” said Nick. “I know of some great instructors at the DMV who would be happy to help you out.” 

The group walked over to the DMV and Judy started to realize something. “No!” she cried. “Do not go in there!” “Oh, I’m sure it will be alright,” said Anna, who was leading Elsa inside the building. “I have a good feeling about…this…” The friends went inside and they were surprised at what they saw. Large furry creatures were typing in numbers, stamping papers and talking to those waiting in line, very slowly. “They’re sloths?!” asked Anna. “What?” teased Nick. “Are you saying that just because they are sloths doesn’t mean they cannot be fast?” They walked up to one of the sloths working at the desk. “Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash! Buddy, it’s great to see you!” greeted Nick. Flash spoke slowly, “Nice…to…see you…to.” “Hey Flash,” Nick said. “I would like you to meet my fiends Anna and Elsa.” “How are you?” asked Elsa. Flash answered, “I…am…doing…just…” “Fine?” pressed Anna. “As well… as… I can…be.” “Hang in there,” Nick told Judy and Anna who started to get impatient. “What… can… I do…” 

Elsa then spoke, “Well I was hoping you could…” 

“…for you…” 

“I was hoping you could teach me to…” 

“…today?” asked Flash. There was a brief pause. Elsa continued. “Well I was hoping that I could take a driving test.” “Sure,” answered Flash. 

They waited for what seemed like forever while Elsa answered questions and filled out paperwork. Everyone stood, trying not to fall asleep. The only one who was enjoying himself was Olaf, who had made a miniature snowman while he waited. Just before Elsa answered the last question, Nick spoke up. “Hey Flash, you wanna hear a joke?” “No!” cried Anna, Elsa and Judy at the same time. Anna was pulling her braids in frustration. “Sure,” said Flash. “Okay,” said Nick. “What do you call a three-humped camel?” Flash said, “I don’t… know. What…do…you call… a.” “Three-humped camel!” said Judy in annoyance. “…three-humped… camel?” asked Flash. “Pregnant,” said Nick who elbowed Judy and laughed. “Ha…ha…ha” laughed Flash, slowly. “Okay, we get it, can I just take my test already?” asked Elsa. “Hey…Priscilla” asked Flash, looking over at a female sloth. “Yes…Flash?” she asked. “Can you… help… Elsa… take her…driving…test?” “Sure,” she said. “Oh great,” muttered Elsa. Elsa followed the slow moving Priscilla out the door. 

Priscilla led Elsa to a small red car that had a “student driver” sticker on the back. Elsa sat in the drivers’ seat and Priscilla made her way to the passenger seat. “First… be sure… to…check…the mirrors… and lights.” Elsa checked to make sure everything was working. “Now…please…put your…seatbelt…on.” Elsa put her seatbelt on and thought. ‘Oh no, this is going to take forever.’ “Put…the key…into… the hole… and…” Elsa put it in and started the car. “Now…look…behind you… and…back out.” Elsa groaned.

After making many stops and turns, Elsa was finally allowed to drive back to the DMV. Her hands were whiter than usual and she was shaking from exhaustion. “Great…job…Elsa…” Priscilla said. “Come…back…again…for another…test…to…get…your…permit…” Elsa parked the car and stepped outside. The sky was turning a dark blue. “It’s night?!” she asked, shocked. Her friends were sitting at a table, eating dinner. “Sorry about that, Elsa,” said Anna. “How did it go?” Kristoff handed Elsa a plate full of food. “It…was…the…worst…lesson…ever,” groaned Elsa, mimicking the sloths. Olaf and Nick laughed, “You sound like one of the sloths now!” 

“So what did all of you do during my lesson?” asked a tired Elsa. “Well I showed our friends some films from Weaselton,” said Nick. “One of them reminded me you and Anna.” Nick showed Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Sven the cover of the film. It was called “Floatzen 2” and it showed two weasels wearing dresses, sitting on antlers of a moose. “Why are those weasels wearing our outfits?” asked Elsa. “That is what I wanted to know,” said Anna. “We watched it and we were amazed at how accurate the story was,” mentioned Judy. “The snow weasel was funny,” remarked Olaf. “I have an idea,” said Kristoff. “Let’s go down to the Fishtown market in the tundra tomorrow. I was thinking that would remind us of home.” Elsa perked up after hearing that and said that would be a great idea. Just then, Judy got a call from her carrot shaped pen phone and said. “Well, I need to get back to work soon. It was really nice to meet all of you!” Judy walked to her car, with Nick holding her paw along the way. Kristoff and Anna held each other close as they watched their furry friends leave. Sven nudged Kristoff playfully while Olaf happily sat with Elsa. Another day in Zootopia had come to an end, but a new day promised more adventures to come.


End file.
